


Halloween League

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween Day 13: The Prompt-A-Thon [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonfires, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, POV Scott McCall, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: banshee-cheekbones asked: "for your autumn prompts: Allison/Isaac/Scott + bonfire or costume party? :)"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘We’re all going to die,’ Isaac says.

‘Definitely,’ Allison agrees. ‘In a blazing inferno.’

‘There’s nothing to worry about,’ Scott says, even as he’s tugging nervously at the sleeve of his Superman costume.

‘I love you, Scott, but you’re optimism is going to kill us one day. I’m pretty sure everything I’m wearing came with a “do not expose to open flame” warning,’ Isaac points out.

‘Not to mention the amount of hairspray I used,’ Allison adds. She pats her stiff hairdo.

‘So we’ll stay close to the drinks table,’ Scott suggests.

‘With all the flammable alcohol?’

‘And the plastic cups that can melt into our skin?’

‘And the pile of extra wood for the bonfire behind it?’

‘And–’

‘Okay, I get it,’ Scott laughs. His partners are ridiculous sometimes. ‘Well, if you two are too chicken to enjoy yourselves, I’ll find someone else to dance with.’

Allison pulls off the rope attached to her belt, throws around Scott, and uses it to pull him close enough that their noses are touching.

‘Is that what you really want, though?’ she asks. ‘And remember, this is Wonder Woman’s Lasso of Truth, you can’t lie.’

‘The only other person besides you that I want to dance with, is Isaac,’ Scott says.

‘I wasn’t worried about him taking off,’ Isaac says, pressing against Scott’s back and hooking his chin over Scott’s shoulder. ‘You know why?’

‘Oh god,’ Allison groans, raising her eyes to the sky in despair, but there is laughter in his voice.

‘Because I’m Batman,’ Isaac grins, his voice low and scratchy.

‘As much as I’m enjoying this,’ Scott says, referring to being sandwiched between his boyfriend and girlfriend. ‘I really do want to dance.’

‘Well, I don’t see why we can’t do both,’ Isaac says. He reaches around Scott, grabbing Allison’s arms to keep Scott trapped between them, and starts shuffling closer to the speakers, where people are dancing.

By the end of the night, Scott is still sandwiched between them. He’s tucked under Isaac’s arm, and Allison has her arm wrapped around his waist, her head on his shoulder, as they wait for their bus.

‘Told you we’d make it out alive,’ he says, his speech only a little slurred. ‘Optimism is magical.’

‘Only on Halloween,’ Allison mumbles sleepily, earning an agreeing hum from Isaac.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
